Mariage, grands frères et quiproquos
by jimiilolita
Summary: Non, jamais la noble famille Kuchiki ne sera souillée une deuxième fois par le sang bourbeux de la plèbe ! Oui, bien sûr, mais ça risque de faire jaser dans les chaumières tout ça !OS


Base : Bleach

Genre : OS humour

Pairing : apas ! enfin, un faux RenRu, et puis une relation en bonne voie entre Renji et un mur… mais à part ça…

Disclaimer : Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas dut tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

**Mariage, grand(s) frère(s) et quiproquos…**

Byakuya Kuchiki avait de la visite, une fois n'est pas coutume puisque la mine de déterré du chef de famille ne donnait vraiment pas envie à qui que ce soit de faire la nouba chez lui. Bref, il se tenait à genoux, raide comme une planche en sapin, face à un quartette de nobles tout aussi coincé du trognon que lui. D'un geste altier et élégant, comme tous les gestes qu'il fait d'ailleurs, Byakuya apposa son sceau au bas d'un parchemin recouvert d'une minuscule écriture. Les visiteurs se retirèrent, saluant le chef de famille à ras le sol.

Byakuya se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se tenait respectueusement (et poireautait depuis une donne heure et demi) à genoux derrière lui, contre le mur.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Rukia. C'était une affaire importante.

- C'était un mariage ? Fit semblant de s'intéresser Rukia.

- Oui. Ils ont besoin de mon consentement.

- Ho.

- Bon… qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je…

- Mais alors, coupa impoliment Rukia, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important. Alors je devrais avoir votre accord si je veux me marier ?

- Naturellement. Toi plus que quiconque. N'oublie pas que je suis ton frère aîné, je veillerais à ce que tu ne fréquentes pas n'importe qui, lâcha Byakuya avec une expression qui disait bien qu'à son goût, Rukia fréquentait déjà n'importe qui.

- Oui mais…

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, vu que la question se posera un jour ou l'autre, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir.

- Oui, Nii-sama.

- Il y a certaines personnes qui n'entreront jamais dans notre famille, autant que tu le saches tout de suite. Tu n'épouseras pas n'importe qui.

- Heu… oui Nii-sama, fit Rukia dans une soumission pleine de curiosité mais malgré tout un tantinet gênée. Même si c'était important (bien qu'elle n'envisageasse pas vraiment de mariage dans les prochains jours) elle aurait préféré que Byakuya attende qu'ils soient seuls pour en parler, sans le majordome et la douzaine de serviteurs qui traînaient dans le coin.

- Renji Abarai, par exemple.

- Rengasp ! s'étrangla Rukia subitement au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Quelque soit l'attachement qu'il te porte, il ne sera jamais en position de me demander ta main.

- Gné ? articula Rukia avec de plus ne plus de difficultés alors qu'elle cherchait vainement un signe indiquant que son frère s'adonnait à une tentative d'humour. .

- D'ailleurs, tu peux tu peux considérer que je m'oppose formellement à toute idée de ce genre.

- …… …, se tut Rukia avec consternation.

- Je pense même que je devrais m'exprimer en ce sens devant le conseil de famille.

Il se retourna avers sa sœur.

- Est-ce clair, Rukia ? Je ne le permettrai jamais.

Oubliant naturellement l'objet premier de sa visite, Rukia ne put qu'acquiescer dans état quasi catatonique, cherchant tant bien que mal à recouvrir l'ensemble de ses capacités de réflexion après un tel choc.

**OoOoOoOo**

Le vice capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13, Abarai Renji, se promenait nonchalamment dans une rue calme et vide du Seireitei avec la satisfaction du devoir accomplit, vu qu'il glandait superbement depuis le matin. Sa quiétude fut subitement interrompue par le bruit d'une course effrénée. Puis, d'un seul coup, il se retrouva au contact d'une chose froide, solide, blanche et dure, qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant un mur. Avant même qu'il se demande pourquoi le mur s'était subitement rapproché de lui, il se retrouva à terre, une sandale écrasée contre la face.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?

Renji ouvrit la bouche de manière à montrer qu'il serait ravi de pouvoir s'expliquer de tout ce qu'on voulait, si seulement on voulait bien le relâcher, et plus précisément lui ôter son pied du visage.

- Qwelles hiswoires ?

Grogna-t-il en se frottant la joue.

- Nii-sama semble croire que tu aurais des vues sur moi.

- Evidemment !

- QUOI ?!

Quelques pigeons prirent prudemment leur envol, fuyant la source de décibel qui ne semblait pas vouloir tarir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Regarde en ce moment, j'ai une vue splendide sur la semelle de ta sandale. D'habitude, c'est plutôt une vue plongeant (t'es plus petite que moi) sur tes cheveux ou ton visage quand tu daignes le diriger dans ma direction. Tu vois, j'ai plein de vues sur toi.

Rukia ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes avant d'accepter l'idée que Renji se foutait de sa figure, puis les plissa jusqu'à ne donner qu'une minuscule fente.

- Tu savais ?

- Libère-moi.

Sa position verticale retrouvée, Renji pu écouter Rukia lui raconter son entretien avec son frère.

- Mouais… il y a déjà fait allusion une ou deux fois. Mais… des trucs du genre « reste à ta place », « pas frayer avec la noblesse » et tout ça. Ça change pas trop.

- Si ça change ! Il est convaincu que tu vas débarquer un de ces quatre matins lui demander ma main !

- Il peut attendre longtemps.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Renji eut un sourire de prédateur.

- Je sais bien que tu as succombé à mon charme irrésistible depuis longtemps déjà, mais hélas je ne peux…

Il ne put simplement pas finir la stupidité qu'il proférait, le mur voisin ayant soudainement décidé de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

- Crétin.

- Rhaaa ! Je sais bien.

Rukia lui balança un regarde de bête blessée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé s'imaginer ?

Renji se décolla du mur avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal, non ?

- Gné ?

- Ben, même s'il ne l'a jamais montré, il a toujours fait attention à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Regarde, c'est lui qui avait insisté pour que tu ne te retrouves pas officier, parce que les officiers sont plus exposés au danger. Je pense que depuis qu'il a faillit te laisser exécuter, il doit culpabiliser un max. Alors forcément, il sent le besoin de se mêler de tes affaires.

- Mais ça le regarde pas !

- Idiote ! C'est le chef de famille, c'est lui qui décide si tu peux fréquenter quelqu'un et qui ! Et puis, c'est normal qu'il cherche à décourager les prétendants éventuels : c'est ce que font tous les grands frères.

Rukia rumina cette réponse un instant avant de lever un regard suspicieux vers son interlocuteur.

- Toi. Autrefois….

- Oui ?

- Combien de type as-tu tabassé parce qu'ils s'intéressaient un peu trop à moi ?

- Heu…

Renji lorgna subrepticement vers le mur à sa droite, redoutant que ses relations avec celui-ci ne s'approfondissent douloureusement dans les secondes à venir.

- Et bien ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter après la première centaine, je crois.

- RENJIII !!

- Ho, ça va ! finit-il par articuler, après un nouveau tour dans le mur qui commençait lui aussi à en avoir un peu marre.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pensé qu'on voulait se marier ?

- Laisse filer, ça finira par lui passer.

- Il s'y est officiellement opposé.

- Ça tombe bien, on ne veut pas se marier.

- Officiellement : devant tout le gratin des Kuchiki.

- Grand bien leur fasse.

- Renji, s'il l'a annoncé à tout le monde, tu peux être sûr que d'ici trois jours, tout le Seireitei s'imaginera des trucs impossibles !

- Ça leur passera.

- Peut-être, mais en attendant, je ne veux pas être le centre de potins en tout genre ! Et je ne veux même pas voir la réaction de mon capitaine ! Imagine ce qu'ils sont capables d'inventer ! Imagine les commentaires !

- Mais on s 'en fout des potins !

- Mais ouiiii ! Bien sûr, tu chanteras autre chose au bout de deux semaines de harcèlement ! En attendant, le premier qui dit un mot, je le tue ! D'ici une semaine, le Seireitei sera un vaste cimetière !

Renji eut une pensée fugace et compatissante pour ses ex-collègues de la onzième division.

- Ils vont tous mourir.

**OoOoOoOo**

Selon toute attente, la nouvelle se répandit parmi les divisions en moins de temps qu'il faut à Kenpachi pour découper un saucisson en rondelle à coup de sabre (personne ne l'a jamais vu faire, mais ça doit être plutôt rapide, j'imagine). Et en moins d'une bonne demi-journée, les nouveaux pseudo Roméo&Juliette locaux furent assaillis de témoignages de soutien et de commentaires graveleux en tous genres.

**OoOoOoOo**

La première victime fut Renji, étant donné que tout le monde s'y prenait à deux fois avant d'aller embêter la petite sœur du Capitaine Kuchiki. Et Renji apprit alors que sa patience était beaucoup plus étendue qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. La preuve, il n'avait encore tué personne depuis trois jours que cela durait. C'est ce qu'il se disait pour tenir le coup, alors qu'il était au centre de l'attention de la salle où il avait cru un instant pouvoir trouver le repos et qu'il montrait un faciès aussi menaçant que possible à ses « amis ».

Le regard compassé de Kira associé aux larmes d'émotion de Momo lui donna subitement des envies de meurtre. Il cessa de montrer les dents pour enfoncer sa tête entre ses bras.

- Renji…. je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… c'est tellement triste !

- Rukia était enfin à ta portée.

- Je-ne-veux-pas-épouser-Rukia.

- On sait que c'est humiliant d'essuyer un refus si catégorique, nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi.

- Je-n'ai-pas-demandé-Rukia-en-mariage.

- Oh Renji ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être aussi romantique.

Pour finir, Renji renfonça sa tête entre ses bras pour échapper aux deux visages larmoyants. Cette histoire allait mal se terminer. Il allait forcément déraper, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu peux parler, Kira ! T'as jamais été foutu de dire à Hinamori que tu étais amoureux d'elle depuis l'école.

Et voilà, il venait de déraper.

Bon, au moins il s'était débarrassé des curieux. Enfin, des moins tenaces. Ikakku était d'une autre trempe et le fixait narquoisement depuis une bonne demi-heure. Renji étouffa un nouveau soupir : il n'en avait pas finit.

**OoOoOoOo**

A bout de nerfs, et craignant de commettre un massacre au sein de sa propre unité, ce qui serait inévitablement mal perçu, Rukia s'en fut finalement chercher conseil chez son capitaine. Capitaine qui l'accueillit avec le sourire compatissant qu'on inflige à ceux sur qui la vie s'acharne.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, Rukia, proclama-t-il en plaignant le mauvais goût de sa subordonnée.

Voyant dans cette nouvelle manifestation de soutien un nouveau coup du sort, Rukia perdit toute la courtoisie et la déférence dues habituellement à un capitaine et explosa.

- NAN ! Capitaine Ukitake, je vous en prie : parlez lui !

- A Renji ?

- A mon frère !

- Je crois bien que sa décision est irrévocable, fit tristement Ukitake en se disant qu'interdire un tel mariage était, au contraire, une œuvre de bienfaisance.

- Mais je m'en fiche ! Il n'y a rien entre Renji et moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé chercher ?

Ukitake eut une moue surprise (et adorable pensa fugitivement Rukia, mais revenons à nos moutons). Tout n'était pas perdu : le Seireitei avait une chance d'échapper au couple le plus catastrophique du siècle. Mais alors qu'est-ce que Byakuya avait pu croire ?

- Je pense pouvoir tirer ça au clair.

Et comme, malgré sa bienveillance et son humanité, le capitaine Ukitake était aussi un sacré manipulateur il décida d'appliquer sa connaissance de l'esprit humain (… heu… shinigami aussi) pour interroger son ancien élève. Et pour connaître le vrai, rien de mieux que de prêcher le faux.

- Je comprends bien que tu veuilles la protéger mais là, j'ai du mal à saisir ta logique.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, Ukitake.

- Après tout, Renji est un homme bien. Il pourrait tout à fait lui convenir. Et puis, n'est-ce pas elle qui saura le mieux qui est-ce qu'il lui faut ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, Ukitake.

- En effet, je te l'ai dit : je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

- Je ne cherche pas à protéger qui que ce soit.

- Ho ! Ce n'est pas pour leur bien que tu fais ça ?

- Absolument pas.

- Serait-ce pour le tien, par hasard, insinua le capitaine de la treizième division avec un sourire en coin.

- Malgré tout le respect que je te voue, n'escompte aucune réponse de ma part.

Finalement, Ukitake reparti bien plus savant qu'il n'était arrivé, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de comprendre à Rukia. Il y avait, selon lui, des choses qui ne sont pas faites pour de chastes oreilles de jeunes filles.

**OoOoOoOo**

Quelque part, dans une capitainerie…

- Capitaine, vous avez vu !

- C'est complètement idiot.

- Non, c'est beaaauuuuuu !!

- Je te prierais de ne pas boire pendant tes heures de service, s'il te plait.

- C'est tellement tragiiiique !

- C'est stupide au possible et ça entrave la bonne marche de notre travail. Ils ne se marieront jamais.

- C'est triiiste !

- Parce que de toute façon, ils n'en ont pas la moindre envie. Et pose cette bouteille, Matsumoto.

- Z'êtes cruel, Capitaine. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux… Z'êtes jaloux pasque vous avez pas de p'tite copine !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour subir ça ? (petite veine qui palpite sur la tempe).

**OoOoOoOo**

Bon, il devait reprendre les choses en mains. Il venait d'échapper in extremis à Yumichika qui lui avait proposé de combler le vide laissé par Rukia (la peur de sa vie). Il avait dû supporter une ribambelle de sous-entendus graveleux de la part du capitaine Kyoraku, coureur parmi les coureurs de jupons. Il avait tout juste croisé un Rikichi rouge comme une tomate et bafouillant un « courage Abarai-san ! ». Et ça commençait petit à petit à lui prendre la tête cette histoire.

- CAPITAINE ! Il faut que ça cesse !

- Renji, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer.

- M'en fout !

Byakuya Kuchiki leva un regard insupportable de condescendance et finit par continuer d'un ton glacé.

- Je te trouve bien téméraire.

- Faites un démentit.

- A quel sujet ?

- Cette rumeur ridicule. Opposez-vous à tous les mariages que vous voulez, au mien si ça vous chante, mais faites cesser cette agitation ridicule !

Byakuya haussa (mais vraiment très légèrement alors) un sourcil sceptique. Cela aurait-il marché au-delà de ses attentes ? Il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait rien entre Renji et Rukia, c'était gagné. Bon, faire croire que c'était par souci familial n'était pas le moyen le plus digne existant mais dans certains cas il fallait faire fi de ses nobles penchants et user de tous les moyens, même les plus sournois pour parvenir à ses fins. Et maintenant, Renji venait le voir pour lui assurer qu'il n'espérait rien du côté de Rukia : ce simple fait suffisait à excuser (pas tout à fait, d'accord, mais tout de même un peu) son insolence.

- Alors Rukia ne t'intéresse pas. J'ai souvent eu l'impression du contraire.

Renji se retint de traiter son capitaine de crétin : même dans ses très bons jours, il n'était pas certain de s'en tirer vivant. Bon, il ne survivrait pas non plus à une déclaration en bonne et due forme, il choisit donc de ne pas s'appesantir là-dessus.

- J'ai toujours considéré Rukia comme ma sœur. Et je l'aime comme telle, rien d'autre. Et puis, continua-t-il d'un ton faussement dégagé dans la vague intention de tourmenter encore un peu l'imagination de son capitaine, Ichigo est un ami, j'allais pas lui faire ça.

Un coup d'œil en coin lui apprit que sa dernière phrase avait eu l'effet escompté. Bon, maintenant, Ichigo allait avoir un Byakuya Kuchiki sur le dos mais Renji considéra que son sentiment de culpabilité passerait vite.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, murmura Byakuya pensivement.

Sa phrase se termina dans un silence polaire.

- Heu… ben… je vais y aller alors… Bonne journée, capit…

- Renji.

L'interpellé s'immobilisa aussitôt, regrettant déjà ses derniers mots.

- Reste un instant et explique-moi ça. Fit Byakuyua d'une voix à faire pâlir de jalousie les mères les plus couveuses.

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine.

Renji se rassit et se consola philosophiquement en se disant que cela lui permettrait toujours de passer un peu de temps avec son capitaine sans craindre de se faire tuer ou d'avoir à trouver un prétexte valable.

- Ichigo est un mec bien. Il aime bien Rukia.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Reste assis.

Et Renji se dit, avec un mélange masochiste de lassitude et de satisfaction que cela risquait de durer longtemps.

**FIN**


End file.
